1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a match game program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a match game program for playing a match in a game using a fixed block.
2. Description of the related art
There is known a conventional match game program of this kind disclosed in a non-patent document “GAME BOY Super Hint Book: Tetris” (issued by Work House on Oct. 20, 1989). This related art allows a player and his/her opponent to individually play a game using fixed blocks in different game fields. The fixed block in the opponent's game field is pushed up according to the player's game result, and the fixed block in the player's game field is pushed up according to the opponent's game result. The player or the opponent comes off the winner when he/she has pushed the other's fixed block up to an upper end of the field.
In the related art, however, the player and the opponent individually play their games in different game fields, which cannot necessarily offer a sufficient sense of urgency.